


The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought that the scariest thing of all would be human?  Well, at least most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most   
> **Author:** [](http://potionmistressm.livejournal.com/profile)[**potionmistressm**](http://potionmistressm.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** _Southern Vampire_ series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sookie Stackhouse/Sam Merlotte  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers through the last Sookie Stackhouse/ _Southern Vampire_ book; follows the book storyline, not the TV one  
>  **Word Count:** 268  
>  **Summary:** Who'd have thought that the scariest thing of all would be human? Well, at least most of the time.

The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most  
Vampires are one thing. Weres are another. Shifters, witches, your average run of the mill supes... those I can handle. But running a business? That's freaking scary. Especially when you have to add in worrying about the person who _should_ be running the business. I know I should just be the thankful that the big reveal thing ended up generally good for the Shifters, but I can't help worrying. Worrying about ruining Sam's business, worrying about Sam's mom, worrying about the rest of Sam's family... basically worrying about Sam. And the worst part is, it _scares_ me how much I worry about Sam, how much I think about him, how much his happiness really means to me. Because if I really think about it (which I try not to do), I know that I think about Sam way too much for him to be just a friend, and I don't know if I'm ready for him to be anything else. All I know is that I think about him all the time, and that I light up every single time he calls me to check in on the bar. And the scariest part of all is that last night on the phone when he told me he wished I was there in Texas with him, I very nearly told him I wished I was too.  
So, Eric? Yeah, I can handle him. And Bill- I mean, the vampire-I-can-no-longer-bring-myself-to-name? I can even bring myself to face him. But Sam? Somehow Sam scares me spitless.


End file.
